Tonight, With You
by Shateu
Summary: "After all, they had been together like this-dating, courting, whatever you wanted to call it-for a month... ...Perhaps tonight would play out like the others..."


"Good night, Yamino-kun." Loki said with a yawn as he walked to his room-after yet another day, and almost obscenely long night, of trying to keep a certain pink-haired, mystery-loving teenager from getting herself in over her over-enthusiastic head, the trickster god was, to say the least, completely exhausted. The copper-haired trickster stretched-absentmindedly patting a pale hand on the dozing, cherry blossom-pink shikigami currently balanced on top of his head.

"Good night, Loki-sama." The green-haired male said with a small, honest smile-trying to ignore the whispered insult snarked at him courtesy of a certain fuzzy, black puppy of cuteness...as if it was the serpent's fault that his older brother had gotten himself caught in the vine trap-by running headlong into the fight without thinking...again-and left Yamino alone to defend their father while Loki worked on defeating the creature in question...with some hindrance from an extremely over-enthusiastic Freyr who was trying to 'rescue his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko'. He did have to give the Vanir god credit though-the serpent honestly had not thought that anyone could mess up a simple 'charge' attack, on a rather large mechanical pig for that matter, in such an absolutely catastrophic manner. This one was definitely going in the book.

"Are you even listening to me, you worthless snake?!" Came Fenrir's very angry voice-snapping Yamino completely out of his rambling train of thought; a small, apologetic smile formed on the green-haired male's face as he looked down at his irate sibling-a shudder of fear running through him at the wolf's furious tone and bared teeth.

"Forgive me, nii-san-I was planning breakfast for tomorrow morning." The lie came so easily, that it was almost frightening...but, the prospect of delicious food tomorrow did, however, do the trick and calm Fenrir's temper before he could launch into a rant of mythic proportions that would be heard all the way to Asgard. For the record...Frigg had, rather nicely, requested that such an incident NOT happen again or she would become very cross and no one, not even Odin himself, wanted to see the Allmother angry. Ever.

"Whatever." Fenrir growled out-turning away from his younger brother. As Fenrir ran to catch up to their father-like the overgrown daddy's boy that he was-Yamino's smile became less gentle and a good deal more forced. He turned towards his own room, sorely considering if it would be worth the risks to threaten to take his brother to a veterinarian for shots and/or neutering. While the panic caused by such a threat did amuse a little-known impish side of the normally docile and mild-mannered serpent...the prospect of impromptu limb amputation or other severe physical injury, courtesy of a furious and petrified wolf, was not exactly enticing.

With a soft sigh, Yamino entered his own room-leaning his weight back against the closed door once he was inside. Ivory pale hands rose to untie the ribbon binding his forest-hued hair in its' ponytail; he frowned some and glanced down at his suit jacket that was going to need to be repaired extensively if he ever wanted to wear it again. Yamino shook his head as he pushed off of the door-discarding the ribbon onto his dresser; as much as he liked Mayura, the girl had quite the knack for getting herself into trouble...and he often dreaded what could happen to her if it weren't for her being such good friends with the menagerie of gods and goddesses currently residing on Midgard.

A tapping noise at his window immediately drew the serpent's attention from both his nightly routine and internal musings.

With a small, confused look, he walked over and opened the window-letting the taller, brunette teenager climb inside.

"Man, Megane-couldn't you have run over a little bit quicker? That branch wasn't gonna hold forever."

"Hello to you too, Narugami-san." Yamino said politely as the other walked further into the softly-lit room-Narugami stopped to set his wooden partner down against the antique mahogany dresser before turning back to look at the teal-eyed serpent...who was waiting patiently for the thunder god to tell him the reason for this particular, very late-night visit.

"Right. Hey, Megane. Sorry for dropping by so late-didn't get off work until about...uh...twenty minutes ago." The brunette said with an easy grin-well...that explained the very odd, very new uniform that the thunder god was wearing at this hour. Atleast this one wasn't as ridiculous as some of the others that the part-timer had donned-the anteater outfit stood out in particular at that thought.

"Well, it is nice to see you again, Narugami-san. If you wish, I can go and prepare a late meal for you-"

"Not here for food." Narugami said as he began walking back over towards the other male. Yamino blinked from confusion-the abnormal seriousness in the other's tone causing every instinct in him to start throwing up the proverbial red flags; quickly, he stepped back away from the advancing brunette-bumping against the wall just next to the open window. The serpent turned his head to glance at the wall a moment-almost as if he were asking himself where the wall had come from and why it was blocking his path-before jumping and facing forward just as Narugami's hands pressed to the wall on either side of the green-haired male's head.

"Uh...N-Narugami-san...what are you-?" Yamino started-only to be interrupted by Narugami absentmindedly closing the window before turning brown eyes back to lock with the teal ones of the serpent. What had appeared as cold anger seconds before, had warmed considerably into an easy-and dare he say, 'cocky'-grin as the thunder god expertly caged Yamino against the wall.

"I came here to see you."

Before Yamino could open his mouth to reply, a pair of lips had sealed gently over his own in a tender kiss-one of Narugami's work-calloused hands coming over to gently cup the serpent's pale cheek. Slowly, Yamino's hands rose-seemingly caressing over the brunette's cotten-covered chest-and rested on the thunder god's shoulders in response; a small smile formed on Narugami's lips just before he ran his tongue lightly along the seam of the green-haired male's-requesting entrance. Slowly, Yamino's lips parted, letting Narugami deepen the kiss-the slimmer male's grip tightening on the brunette and the thunder god slipped his other arm down to wrap firmly around the serpent's waist, drawing their bodies closer together. When the kiss broke for air, half-lidded teal gazed up into warm brown.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just said something." Yamino said quietly-his voice barely above a whisper; the small, sincere smile on Narugami's face putting him completely at ease now.

"I know...but I like keeping you on your toes, Megane." The nickname-a term of deep affection now, rather than an insult or playful tease-was spoken as if it were a prayer, as Narugami moved his hand from Yamino's cheek, beginning to thread his fingers through the other's longer hair. "You get the most adorable look on your face when you're nervous."

A light blush blossomed on the serpent's pale cheeks at the brunette's words-earning a small laugh from the brown-eyed god.

"And then you get the sweetest blush on your face...and then you go all cutely shy." Narugami whispered as he ran his fingers through the length of the forest-hued locks-lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over the delicate arm of Yamino's glasses, before moving in for another sweet kiss. In truth...this was an old song and dance now between them. After all, they had been together like this-dating, courting, whatever you wanted to call it-for a month.

It had all started when Loki had a case that Yamino had gone to help on-Mayura had invited herself, Narugami, Freyr, and a particularly grumpy Heimdall to come along so that they could all solve the case and spend the weekend sightseeing...Loki had, initially, been very unhappy with all of this but had relented none the less-much to everyone but Mayura's shock. The case had been, for lack of better words, very intense and emotionally draining. During their first night, Yamino and Narugami had ended up investigating together...and, while the pair had found several important clues to the case, the thunder god had also decided to take advantage of the privacy they had at the time-at the tail-end of a very bad night of investigating-and inform the serpent that he was interested in him...and had given the teal-eyed male his first kiss.

In all honesty, Yamino hadn't expected anything else to follow the rather intense 'make-out session' that had followed that first kiss...but when the entire group had met up again and returned to the inn-the thunder god and the serpent going to their own shared room for the weekend-Narugami had requested for them to sleep in the same bed. At first, the serpent had been frightened-he would admit that part in a heartbeat if pressed-but the thunder god had assured him that nothing would happen that Yamino didn't wish to happen...and the brunette had kept his word. Truth be told, Yamino doubted that he had ever slept better than he did when he had been curled up in Narugami's protective embrace that night...and the nights that followed when the thunder god would show up at his window for a 'sleepover'.

Yamino never really knew when Narugami might 'drop in'-even now, the thunder god didn't have a cell phone-but, he was always hopeful that the thunder god would show up shortly after Loki and Fenrir had gone off to bed. Sometimes they would stay up abit and talk, sometimes exchange tender kisses-or enjoy several intense moments of passion that left them both gasping...but, they would always end up curled up together in the serpent's bed-Yamino relishing in the warm, protective presence holding him...and Narugami loving every second that he was able to hold the green-haired male in his arms, admiring the unadorned beauty that the serpent possessed.

Perhaps tonight would play out like the others was Narugami's momentary thought as Yamino moaned softly into the kiss, tilting his head slightly as the thunder god's tongue slipped back into the serpent's mouth-their tongues twining in a slow, sensual dance. Slowly, the serpent broke the kiss-giving the brunette's lower lip a barely-there nip that caused Narugami's eyes to darken as a sly grin spread on his face.

"Something you want?"

"Perhaps there is." Was the teal-eyed male's response-a shy, enigmatic smile on his face-before he moved and walked over to his bed; Narugami raised a brow, but still followed the slimmer male. Yamino sat down on the bed, looking up at the thunder god-biting his lower lip from a sudden bout of nerves as a brushstroke of scarlet colored his cheeks. A look of understanding appeared on the brunette's face as he sat down next to the other male, reaching up to cup the serpent's cheek-carefully guiding Yamino to look at him.

"Is what you want, what I think you want?"

All Yamino could do was nod-nerves temporarily stealing away his voice; Narugami leaned in and placed a chaste, closed-mouth kiss to the serpent's lips.

"You sure?"

"Yes...I just...I admit, I am unsure how to go about...things." The serpent admitted cautiously. "...Spending most of your life imprisoned on the ocean floor...and, well, tending to Loki-sama-"

"I understand." Narugami said gently, interrupting the green-haired male before he could slip into a full-on-but very adorable-ramble. While, outwardly, the thunder god was-for once-calm and seemingly in complete control of himself...internally, his libido was kicking way past overdrive because of how Yamino was behaving-shy and innocent...and, above all else, completely willing. "Let's see where tonight takes us."

"That...sounds like a good idea." Yamino said, leaning in and sealing his lips over the thunder god's own-despite his nerves, he felt abit bold tonight. Narugami gently wrapped his arms around the forest-haired male-shifting forward so that they both were laying comfortably on the serpent's bed, with the thunder god resting half-on-top of the slimmer built male. Yamino's arms came up to wrap around the thunder god's neck-pale fingers moving to thread into messy, rich brown hair as he practically melted into the, now, familiar press of their lips. 


End file.
